Soul Eater: When Worlds Collapse
by Inhuman X
Summary: In a new age, with new Meister's and their Weapon Partners a new 'evil' has come into the world. The only thing is, that this so called evil seems to have a goal that could potentially save the world. A plan where many can benefit from it. The question is , who would dare oppose these intentions of salvation? Read and find out! OC's Closed!
1. Chapter 1

**OC Forum**

* * *

Hey everyone in the Soul Eater FanFiction Community! I just thought I'd take this moment real quick to inform all of you that I am going to be starting(and trying very hard) my very first Soul Eater Fanfic! It is accepting OC's and I have a big concept in mind, so I hope you guys submit OC's and join me on this soon to be wild journey of a Soul Eater Fanfic! Also I have a Forum that you guys can use to send me your Characters(Which is rather preferred please, if not by Forum then by PM as long as you let me know in the title that it is for this story) and talk about the story and so on and so forth! So thank you for taking the time to look at this, and I hope you submit an OC(as spots are limited and you'll see why) and lets make this one of the best Soul Eater Fic's out there!

* * *

Name:

Nickname: Optional. (Like an Actual Nickname, not a Moniker. As in "The Meister with No Emotions" or something like that. Why? Because that's not even a Nickname. So yeah, a real Nickname.)

Age: 12-?

Appearance:

Casual Clothing:

Mission Clothing: Optional

Personality:

Background/History: Include how your Character met up with their Partner(Angel/Demon).

Weapon Partner: The Options of Demons or Angels you can choose from can be found at the bottom. It comes with their Names, Their Species(Angel or Demon), their Appearance, their Elemental Power, and their Weapon Form.

Soul Resonance Technique/Attack:

Where Would Your Person Be In The World Right Now(Only for Meister's Partnered with Demons):

Ex: The Pyramids in Egypt, China, Paris, New York, England, etc.

* * *

The Legion

How Demons Make Contracts: Demons can only make contracts and partner up with a Meister if the Meister is having a near Death Experience. When a person, a possible Meister, is on the verge of death a Demon who has a compatible Soul with said dying Meister. The Demon then "saves the day" by making a contract with the person causing the two to become Meister and Weapon.

*Note-Meister's who are partnered with Demons, have a slight abnormality. Just a small one...they like to eat souls. Yes, they are humans. But when partnered with a Demon, they tend to consume Human Souls. Which empower them, along with their Demon. Though, they are also immune to turning into an Evil Human, or a Kishin, and are immune to being turned insane if they even eat pure souls. So this should also be included in on how your Character met their Demon(you know if they are Partnered with a Demon).

* * *

1) Armageddon

Human Appearance: Armageddon's Human he appears as a very large and burly and muscular man. He stands at seven feet in height. He has spiked back fiery red hair, narrow green eyes. Armageddon is often seen wearing a form fitting sleeveless red jacket with no shirt underneath revealing his tattoo of a large burning skull, a pair of black leather jeans, black gloves, and black combat boots.

Demon Appearance: In his true form Armageddon appears as a grey skinned monster that wears red volcanic armor on his legs, arms, and a volcanic like helmet that all have spike like protrusions extending out and back from each part of armor. He has a large tattoo of a burning skull on his chest. He also has two large red and black wings. His eyes are pure red, with only small black dots for pupils.

Element: Fire

Weapon: Sword- When he transforms into his Weapon Form Armageddon takes the appearance of a long black nodachi blade with a serrated edge, and a blood red edge along the back side of the blade. Its hilt is red, and its guard is in the shape of a two prongs both extending out and then bending outwards.

2) Doomsday

Human Appearance: When in Human Form Doomsday appears as a man in his mid twenties with long ocean blue hair that he keeps in a pony tail that reaches down to his shoulders, yet still has a few bangs that hang in front of his yellow eyes. He is often seen wearing no shirt showing off his well cut build, a pair of yellow swim trunks with green turtles and blue waves along it, no shoes, and he has both of his wrists tapped half way up to his forearms.

Demon Appearance: In his true form Doomsday appears as a slender and muscular man with dark shark like skin, he has webbed hands and feet, around his waist he has long deep blue tentacles that reach down to his ankles, he has gills on the side of his neck, and wears a shark tooth necklace. He has a single fin on the top of his head, one on his back, and then one on each of his forearms.

Element: Water

Weapon: Trident- When transformed into a weapon Doomsday becomes a double sided trident that is gold with a black swirl around it.

3) Demise

Human Appearance: In his Human Form Demise takes the form of a young and reckless teenager. He has short black Mohawk, with narrow and beady brown eyes, and a red star painted over his right eye. He is often seen wearing a white beaten up muscle shirt, black leather bikers vest, black fingerless gloves, grey cargo shorts, black combats. He has a tattoo of a blacked out heart with horns and bat wings on his right shoulder.

Demon Appearance: In his true form Demise takes the form of a giant black armored warrior, with a skeleton helmet that has two pitch black horns that extend out from the sides of his head.

Element: Earth

Weapon: Battle Axe- A large double headed battle axe with a skulls head in the focal point. The battle axe blades are black with silver edges, and has a long black shaft, with a skulls head at the bottom end of the handle.

4) Oblivion

Human Appearance: In his Human Form Oblivion takes the form of an older man with grey hair, light skin, and his eyes are whited out showing that he is blind. He is often seen wearing a black haori that is on top of a black GI, a white sash, a pair of black loose pants, and straw sandals.

Demon Appearance: In his Demon form Oblivion has a blank mask made of white bone, his silver hair reaches out from the back of his head and goes down to his knee's, he has dark blue skin, with grey hands and shoulders. He wears a long flowing tattered red scarf that goes down to his waist, a pair of loose black pants, and straw sandals.

Element: Wind

Weapon: Scythe- Oblivion takes the form of a double sided scythe which are silver with black edges.

5) Ruin

Human Appearance: Ruin is a very slender, well endowed, and curvy woman. She has long snow white hair that reaches down to her waist, with big royal purple eyes. She is always seen wearing a black bikini top, a long flowing black dress, and black heeled boots.

Demon Appearance: Ruin's demon appearance does not change very much from her Human Appearance. In her Demon Form her pupils turn into slits, and she grows grey horns that extend out from her head. She now wears a black armored top, a black armored dress, and even wears a black thorn crow.

Element: Light

Weapon: Staff-Ruin takes the form of a long black staff that has a skeleton head at the top, then there are also various golden rings that are lopped through the skull's head, and on the skull head there is a golden crown around it.

* * *

The Hierarchy

How Angels Make Contracts: Angels make contracts similar to how Demons do so. When someone, a possible Meister, is in a Near Death experience they pray to live and to be forgiven. By doing so their Soul resonates, thus calling forth an Angel who then makes a Contract with that person. Causing the two to become Meister and Weapon for the forces of the "Greater Good".

*Note- Meister's partnered with Angels, have the ability to purify evil, demonic, and lost souls. They can even store souls within themselves.

* * *

1) Gabriel

Appearance: Gabriel is a tall, slender, and some what lanky young man. He has light blue spiked hair, and yellow eyes. Gabriel is often seen dressed in a plain white button up long sleeve dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a light blue button up vest, a dark jean pants, and white boots with black bottoms.

Element: Water

Weapon: Bladed Tonfa- When in his Weapon Form Gabriel turns into two bladed tonfas. The blades of them are silver, with golden edges.

2) Raphael

Appearance: Raphael appears the youngest of the males, being around fifteen possibly sixteen. He has short dirty blonde hair, with steel silver eyes. He is normally seen wearing a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, a pair of long grey shorts, and white sneakers.

Element: Wind

Weapon: Sword- When in Sword Form Raphael takes the shape of a silver daito blade, the guard is in the shape of a halo, and the hilt of the sword is yellow. At the end of the hilt there are two golden tassels.

3) Uriel

Appearance: Uriel is an attractive, slender, and well endowed appearing young woman. She has long dark brown hair that reaches down to her waist, and her hair also rests on her shoulders. She is normally dressed in plain white sleeveless top with a long flowing yellow scarf, she also wears white elbow length gloves, white pants, white boots, and she has a halo.

Element: Shadows

Weapon: Chain Sickle: Once Uriel changes into her Weapon Form she takes the shape of a double ended Chain Sickle, the blades of the sickle are black with silver edges. The chain is also a bright white, and the chain has no extension for its reach.

4) Sealtiel(Or Seal for short)

Appearance: Sealtiel is a large dark skinned man with short brown hair, with green tips, he is a very muscular and burly man. He is the tallest of the Angels standing at seven feet two inches. He is normally seen dressed in a sleeveless white tank top tucked into a pair of white slacks. He also wears plain white gloves, and he has two white wings on his back.

Element: Earth

Weapon: Hammer- Sealtiel's Weapon Form is that of a Hammer. He takes the form of a massive hammer that has ancient ruins inscribed all over it.

5) Jegudiel(or J for short)

Appearance: Jegudiel is a young appearing man with long red hair that comes over the right side of his face, while the left side is left exposed showing his emerald green eye. He is a slim young man, and is dressed in a white form fitting GI, a long yellow scarf, and white sandals. He has a halo, showing he's an angel.

Element: Fire

Weapon: Bisento- Jegudiel turns into a Bisento Blade. The staff of the blade is gold with white ruins inscribed all over it, then the blade itself is silver with a black edge.

6) Barachiel(or Bara for short)

Appearance: Barachiel appears as a young slender, and petite woman. She has long almond brown hair that she keeps in a pony tail that reaches down to her mid-back, she also has bangs that frame both sides of her face, she has big hazel eyes. Bara is normally dressed in a purple blouse, a long white flowing dress, black sandals, and she also wears a silver chain necklace that has a heart pendant with two wings on the sides. She has a set of small angelic wings on her back. She is considered to be the youngest of the group seeing as she appears around sixteen years of age.

Element: Lightning-Barachiel transforms into a pair of Desert Eagle .50's, that both have wings on the sides and halos in front of the barrels.

Weapon: Desert Eagle .50's

* * *

That is all so I hope you guys submit and enjoy :D


	2. Thoughts of the Darkness?

**Thoughts of the Darkness?**

* * *

The sky was black. No stars. Blank, the moon barely even shined. Dark clouds had taken over. The town below remained silent. People were probably asleep. There was not a single sound to be heard. It seemed as though the world itself was empty. Lonely. Void. No one to experience this dead night. Except for one. One person stood atop the highest point of the town. In hopes of reaching the moon.

"..." He looked down. He sighed at the sight of the empty streets.

"You still staring at the moon?" A wicked and demonic voice asked standing back to back with the opposing man who was perched upon a point.

"..." The demonic voice got no response.

"You need to get over it boy! It's just us now!" The demon laughed maniacally, "We're together for life!" The shadowed figure said rather insanely happy in a very creepy way. The shadowed figure vanished.

"That night..." The young man muttered looking up at the moon, "Stained with blood." He muttered, "A new beginning is near, but what about those that don't want a new beginning? What about those that don't wish to have an end? Is there such a thing as a never ending story? If there is, is it a good story with no tragedy and just good times? Or is it a terrible story filled with disease and despair?" The figure stood up from the point he had perched himself upon.

"Or is it a mix of both? That's life right? A mix of the right and the wrong. A mix of the good and the evil. A mix of the best of times and of the worse of times? That's life right? I wonder...if everyone in the world to die, would the world drown in its blood?" He then began to look around the town.

"If everyone were to die, would they all go to heaven or hell? What if they all just shared one realm where it didn't matter what you did? An in between world? But then what if it got crowded? Is there truly anything as true peace? Truly a happy ending? A happy ending for one person is a terrible ending for another. With the death of the villain at the hands of the hero...what does that do? That villain once was a normal person with a family. Though his path became corrupted, he still once knew love. But his death brings happiness..."

"Hey! I found one!" The demonic voice shouted crazily towards his partner.

"..." The young man looked in the direction of his partner to see him holding down an Evil Human. The young man licked his lips as he dove down towards his prey, _"Which makes me wonder...if everyone were to die...would their finally be peace?"_

* * *

Next Time: A man senses that the one thing he had wished to avoid has started to come to fruition. Though it afraid this day would come, he knows what he must do. So he calls upon his best weapons, he knows it is time that he starts gathering an army. An army like never before, to fight a war like ever before. The question is, what is this terrible dream that is coming to fruition? Soon enough all will be explain!

Review!

* * *

**So, I'm sorry guys. For two things: 1) For taking so long to update. 2) For this chapter being extremely short, yet taking so long to post. I've been pretty crazy lately(I mean I am working on 6 stories, including this one) and I'm mainly on for the weekends and possible holidays. So yeah apologies for that, and sorry again for this chapter. Though I do hope you guys liked it, I hope you guys liked the monologue I did(please let me know your thoughts on that). But yeah the next chapter should be better! Also, if you are currently reading this and wish to submit an OC, well let me inform you real quick of what Angels & Demons are taken:**

**1) Ruin**

**2) Oblivion**

**3) Barachiel**

**4) Armageddon**

**5) Gabriel**

**6) Doomsday**

**7) Uriel**

**8) Jegudiel**

**9) Raphael**

**So those are all taken! And if you wish to submit an OC, the OC Forum is up on m Profile Page so you guys can go there and SUBMIT OC's through the Forum from here on out please! Much appreciated! Thank you guys aaaannnddd...**

**Have a Nice Day!**


	3. Enter the Demon?

**Enter the Demon?**

* * *

"Kehahahaha! That tasted amazing!" A Demon laughed.

"Man dude, can you calm down? You're going to wake the people up." A young man sighed.

"Oh calm down Drayden! So what if someone sees? I'll just kill them!" The Demon roared.

"Whatever..." The young man, named Drayden, sighed.

"Look just turn back into your Human Form okay? We need to head back."

"Ugh, but I don't want to!" The Demon whined.

"Apocalypto shut up and do it." Drayden groaned.

"Ugh, but I don't wannna!" Apocalypto cried. Suddenly a light flickered on.

"Who's there?!" A voice shouted.

"Huh...great." Drayden sighed.

"Yay!" Apocalypto smiled looking up. Above them they saw some young teen holding a large scythe.

"Great, a Meister." Drayden groaned, "Apocalypto see what you did?!"

"I don't give a damn! I'm killing it!" Apocalypto quickly began to climb up the building.

"Don't think so!" Drayden placed his brown leather gloved hands in his pockets of his black leather jeans and leaped in the air as high as he could. He soon beat Apocalypto to the top of the building. Quickly Drayden caught a glimpse of the young teen. It was a young girl with pale blonde hair.

"Hmm?" Drayden squinted at the girl with his sapphire blue eyes.

"Too slow to the punch!" Apocalypto roared as he jumped up and punched the girl in the face with immense force.

"...!" The girl was sent flying half way across Death City.

"Kehahahahahaha!" Apocalypto broke into insane laughter, "Can I go kill her now?!"

"No damn it!" Drayden sighed as he landed on the roof top, "Let's go home." Drayden sighed as he turned away from the direction Apocalypto had punched the girl. Drayden shook his head causing the bangs that framed his face, and the V-shaped bangs in the front of his raven black spiked back hair to sway back and forth. He looked down below and simply stepped off the building and descended slowly. Apocalypto followed by climbing back down.

"You know you're no fun!" Apocalypto groaned, "That would've been an easy kill! That girls scythe was weird though, it had a big ole' eye on it for some reason."

"It was a Meister and a weapon. You should've figured that when I said it was a Meister."

"Oh shut up." Apocalypto groaned.

"Look just change into a human already." Drayden sighed.

"Fine..." Apocalypto groaned as he stopped and slowly began to change forms. Once he was done Apocalypto looked very human as opposed to his previous monstrous form. He appears as a wild orange haired young man with crazy red eyes. His canine's became rather profound appearing as though he has fangs. He is currently dressed in a black V-neck shirt, then on top of that he wears a black hooded jacket that has streaks of red that extend from under his arms and to his back, on the back of his jacket there's a giant menacing looking skull, he is also wearing a pair of grey jeans, and black boots.

"There happy?!" Apocalypto groaned.

"More or less..." Drayden sighed.

"But next time..." Apocalypto grabbed Drayden by his sleeveless red shirtshirt, "When we eat again, don't hog all the soul!" Apocalyptos anger turned into comical sadness.

"Shut up..." Drayden pushed Apocalypto off of him and adjusted his black leather vest, "I was hungry too ya know."

"Yeah, but you ate most of it! If you let me kill that scythe holding chick I would've just ate hers and be fine!" Apocalypto pouted.

"Whatever, let's head back home."

"Grr...whatever." Apocalypto placed his hands in his pockets as he and Drayden began to walk off.

* * *

"Huh...well that sucks." A man sighed as he was sitting down at his desk. On his desks were various books, pens, a simple lamp that didn't really do much, along with various glasses of different alcoholic drinks. He stood up from his desk and grabbed a glass of red wine. He took a sip and prepped himself to leave his quarters.

"Is everything okay Master Lucian?" A sixteen year old appearing young man asked as he met the man walking out of his quarters.

"Well Cheshire I'd normally say yeah, but no. Not really. It's happening." The man Lucian sighed. Lucian is a middle aged man with brushed back dark purple hair, with a few strands that hang in front of his face, peach skin, and narrow blue eyes. He is a rather slender and lanky fellow. He is currently wearing a black top hat with a white ribbon, a black dress shirt that is underneath a purple suit jacket, a dark purple tie, slim purple slacks, and black suede shoes. Lucian walked into the light, and was soon joined by the sixteen year old Cheshire who has fair skin that is etched upon with various X shaped scars, needle marks, bite marks, and even burns.

Cheshire has long light purple hair that reaches down to his ankles, but at his ankles it is tied off by a pale red ribbon, and then tied off again a second time by his upper leg by the same colored ribbon, and then a third and final time before the rest is left free. His hair is uniquely styled being rather untamed and oddly spiked around the top of his head, with his bangs being long and down to his nose, with some strands being long enough to touch the corner of his lips, chin and neck. This unique style has left his hair made his hair seem more tamable some what.

Cheshire is currently wearing a long black trench coat on top of a black sleeveless shirt that stops right above his stomach leaving his stomach and lower back bare allowing one to see a black cat branding mark on his lower stomach on his right hip just below his belly button. He is also wearing black leather jeans, and black boots that stop at his mid-calf and are only half way zipped up letting the rest of the boots to hang down, and finally he wears long clawed black leather gloves.

"Huh..." Lucian sighed, "It's finally time as much as I'd hate to say it."

"Really?!" Cheshire asked rather worried.

"Yeah, is Drayden back yet?"

"Yeah I'm here. Sorry I took so long, Apocalypto was about to go crazy." Drayden sighed.

"Shut up!" Apocalypto growled, "Snitch! Hey there pussy!" Apocalypto growled at Cheshire who quickly hid behind Lucian.

"So what's up?" Drayden asked Lucian.

"Well...we kind of need to send you out on a mission."

"A Mission?" Drayden asked.

"Yeah. It's about that time..." Lucian sighed, "We're going to be going to war soon enough."

"Kehahahaha! About damn time!" Apocalypto laughed manically, "I love it! That means more souls for me to consume right?! Oh hell yeah!"

"Shut up..." Drayden sighed digging in his ear with his pinky, "You're too loud."

"Well I'm excited! I can't help it!" Apocalypto roared, "This is going to be amazing!"

"Shut up so Lucian can finish...damn." Drayden said bopping Apocalypto on the head.

"Ouch..." Apocalypto held his head and sulked. Lucian simply shook his head.

"So what's the job?" Drayden asked.

"I need you to find some demons for me. Plain and simple." Lucian shrugged.

"Easy enough, who's first on the list?"

"First..." Lucian looked at Drayden, "You look for Ruin."

* * *

Next Time: Drayden has just been sent on a mission to look for more Demons to join the army that Lucian wishes to be build! He and Apocalypto, with Cheshire by their side, are sent out in the world in search for the first Demon! Ruin and her Meister! But the question is...where in the world is Ruin exactly?

Review!


	4. Looking for Demons?

**Looking for Demons?**

* * *

"Ruin?" Drayden repeated.

"Yeah Ruin." Lucian assured, "She's another Demon. You need to find her and her partner and bring them back here. Understand?"

"Um, okay I guess." Drayden sighed.

"Sweet, we get to see Ruin!" Apocalypto cheered.

"Someone you actually like?" Drayden asked looking at his Demon Partner.

"That's not the point, the point is we finally get to see some other Demons." Apocalypto smiled, "And that means more souls for me to eat!" The Demon cheered.

"Eh, more or less I guess." Drayden sighed.

"So where is Ruin exactly?" Cheshire asked Lucian.

"I don't know." He shrugged, causing Cheshire to deadpan and for Drayden's eye to twitch.

"Really Lucian? How do you not know?"

"Maybe because I'm not a Demon, that does have to do with a few things." Lucian replied, "I can't just weed out Demons, only a Demon can do that. Duh."

"Ugh, well thanks for the help."

"No problem, you guys can leave tomorrow." He informed.

"Lucky us."

"Yeah, and you will have Cheshire by your aid as well."

"Swweeet...the pussy gets to come?" Apocalypto snickered glaring at Cheshire. Cheshire quickly stepped back behind Lucian.

"Hey, leave Cheshire alone."

"But Familiar Souls taste so good!" Apocalypto said licking his lips, "I'd love to consume his."

"Stop being a freak. Cheshire is our partner, we don't eat his soul. Understand?"

"Gree..." Apocalypto snarled at Cheshire, "Felines...I swear." Apocalypto turned around and put his hands in his pockets, "Fine I'm done for the night then."

"We'll be ready for tomorrow." Drayden told Lucian as he followed behind Apocalypto.

"Master Lucian, is it really that time?"

"Yeah." Lucian sighed, "It's something I wish to have avoided in my life time. But oh well, guess it happens. All I can do is prepare and try to minimize the damage and body count."

"Master Lucian..."

* * *

"Kehehe...we get to hunt Demons!" Apocalypto cheered, "Finally! I get to interact with other Demons!"

"You act like you've never met a Demon before." Drayden said watching a psychotic Apocalypto jump around in excitement.

"Well we don't exactly have family gatherings." Apocalypto replied.

"Does that mean you guys are all family?"

"HA! Hell no. Demons work the same as Humans. There are Families."

"Well what about your family?"

"What family?! I'm an orphan! I killed my family!" Apocalypto cheered.

"You're a freak ya know..." Drayden said with his head hung.

"Oh come now! Don't be getting all sensitive on me!" Apocalypto said as he put Drayden in a playful headlock, "Their souls tasted so good..."

"..." Drayden pushed Apocalypto away from him, "You do scare me sometimes. You make wonder why I even made a contract with you."

"Maybe because you would've died had you not! Kehahaha!" Apocalypto laughed, "But you know you love me! We get along pretty well, don't we?!"

"Sure, why not. Just quiet down." Drayden told Apocalypto as he continued to walk.

* * *

_Flashback..._

* * *

_"Ughh..." A young twelve year old Drayden groaned as he plopped himself down on his couch and turned on the television._

_"What's wrong Dray?" A woman asked walking up to the young Drayden. She has log flowing brown hair that reaches down inches below her waist, with big brown eyes, and light tan skin. She had a gentle smile._

_"Nothing Ma." He replied, "I'm just bored is all."_

_"Why don't you go play with your brothers and sister?"_

_"I already did that." Drayden sighed._

_"Dray!" A voices cried out._

_"Hmm?" Drayden looked over to see three kids running towards him. One of them was a small eight year old girl with brown hair that she kept in a pony tail, with big brown eyes. The two twin boys running behind her were ten years old with messy black hair, with big blue eyes. One was dressed in a red shirt with a green bandana and black shorts. While the other was dressed in a green shirt, with a red bandana, and black shorts._

_"Dray!" The little girl called out jumping on the couch and hiding behind Drayden, "David and Damon won't leave me alone!" The girl cried._

_"Huh...will you two leave Dawn alone?" Drayden sighed._

_"But we're just playing!" The ten year olds laughed._

_"Nuh uh! You were trying to scare me!" The girl, Dawn, told them._

_"Well you scare so easily its fun!" The boy said in unison once again._

_"You guys need to stop talking in unison, its kind of creepy." Drayden said looking at his twin brothers._

_"Okay..." They said again in their creepy unison._

_"Weirdo's." Drayden muttered._

_"See look, you guys can always have some fun." Their mom smiled._

_"But Ma, whens Dmitri and Daniela coming home? I want to meet their Weapon partners! They said they get to come home with them today!" Drayden said rather excited._

_"Well, they'll be coming home late with dad tonight." Drayden's mom said, "But I'm I'll let you stay up until they come home."_

_"All of us?!" The twins David and Damon asked in their creepy unison._

_"Hehe...yes all of you." Their mom giggled._

_"Awesome!" They all cheered._

* * *

_Flashback Over..._

* * *

_"Family..."_ Was all Drayden thought as he and Apocalypto had reached their house. The night was over.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Apocalypto shouted flipping Drayden's bed over.

"Crap! What the hell?!" Drayden shouted quickly kicking Apocalypto sending him out of his room, "What did I tell you about that?!"

"Get dressed you bum!" Apocalypto roared, "We have to go find Ruin!"

"Well we don't know where she is damn it! Do you know where she is?!"

"Kehehe..." Apocalypto simply snickered and left to get changed.

"Hey...do you know?!"

* * *

"Ugh..." Drayden groaned and rubbed his eyes as he and Apocalypto showed up at Lucian's house. Drayden had changed out of his usual clothes, and got dressed in his mission clothes. Which merely consists of a black jacket with a white hood and white shoulder padding; underneath his jacket he wears a red sleeveless shirt, a pair of grey jeans, and black boots.

"Aye, so you guys are here!" He cheered welcome the two in.

"Kehehe, is the pussy ready?" Apocalypto asked.

"Cheshire!" Lucian called.

"I'm here Master Lucian." Cheshire walked up beside Lucian.

"So you guys ready?!" Lucian asked. Lucian showed the group a map.

"You found out where she is?" Drayden asked.

"Yeah, with surprising help from Apocalypto." He said.

"This guy? Helping? Come on be serious." Drayden said astonished.

"I'm serious, the dude actually tracked down where Ruin is at."

"Yeah, but the only thing is...I hate the damn place." Apocalypto growled.

"Wait...that means it's somewhere cold isn't it?" Drayden asked.

"Yup, super cold." Lucian smiled as he gave Drayden the map.

"Wait...you don't mean..."

"You got that right." Lucian tipped his hat to the group, "You guys are heading to Moscow!"

* * *

Next Time: Drayden, Apocalypto, and Cheshire are heading to Moscow! Yes, Moscow Russia! Oooh how much Apocalypto hates the cold! The group arrives, and upon their arrival Drayden puts Apocalypto straight to work on finding Ruin. Thing is, Apocalypto's sense are finding more than the Demon they showed up for.

Review!


	5. Greetings from Russia!

**Greetings from Russia!**

* * *

"Well here we are." Drayden sighed looking out at Moscow. Or what he assumed was Moscow, he didn't really know where they were. Everything was coated in snow too, which made it harder for him to decipher where exactly they were. Even if they were in Moscow, where in Moscow where they?

"So this is Moscow?" Cheshire said with a smile upon his face.

"I guess..." Drayden shrugged, "Yo! Apoc!"

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what?!" Apocalypto snapped at Drayden.

"Get up here..." Drayden ordered.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-why?!" The Demon barked.

"Just get up here."

"N-N-N-N-N-NO! I hate the cold!" He roared.

"Well you were the one all excited to come here and find Ruin."

"I-I-I-I-I don't care!"

"Didn't know Apocalypto hated the cold that much..." Cheshire whispered.

"Yeah...he's kind of a punk when it comes to cold weather." Drayden shook his head.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-shut up!" Apocalypto snapped as he had finally crawled on top of the building where Drayden and Cheshire were perched.

"W-w-w-w-w-what building is this?" Apocalypto asked shivering crazily with his hands over his chest.

"Ummm...some building called...Saint Basil's Cathedral?" Drayden shrugged twisting and turning the map in his hands.

"A Cathedral?! Can I blow it up?!" Apocalypto asked seemingly to have gotten over being cold, but just for a moment.

"No you idjit. We just showed up for Ruin and her partner okay?"

"You guys...I think people are starting to look at us." Cheshire pointed down to see the group of Russians slowly gathering and pointing at the trio standing on Saint Basil's Cathedral.

"Well we don't to attract any attention..." Drayden looked back to the two, "Lets go." Drayden and Cheshire vanished.

"W-w-w-w-w-wait!" Apocalypto shouted after them as he soon vanished as well.

* * *

"Huh..." A young woman sighed as she was rolling around in her bed.

"Rika..." A feminine voice whispered.

"Ughh..." The girl in the bed groaned in response to hearing her name.

"Rika..." The voice said again. The girl, Rika, continued to roll around ignoring the voice.

"Rika..." The voice said a third time.

_"Maybe...if I just stay sleep...she'll go away..."_ A sleeping Rika thought.

"Rika wake up, we need food." The voice informed.

_"Crap!"_ Was all Rika thought as she pushed herself up, "Fine...I'll go shopping."

* * *

"So we should be good here right?" Cheshire asked looking out of the alley way to make sure nobody was on their way.

"Yeah, we should be okay..." Drayden assured as he leaned up against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So I guess I should get to work eh?" Apocalypto groaned as he sat down on the frosted ground with his arms and legs crossed.

"Yeah, so find us this Demon so we can get out of here." Drayden told his partner.

"With pleasure..." Apocalypto closed his eyes and began to focus. By doing so Apocalypto had allowed himself to block everything out. He mentally searched all of Moscow. He found very few Soul Presence's in the area. Even the ones he did find were not that strong, and were most likely Meisters from the DWMA. He continued to search for anything that would spike his attention.

"So how does this work Mister Drayden?" Cheshire asked.

"Well...from what I can understand Apocalypto can weed out other Demons. To do that he actually has to do something he's not used to. Think and focus. By doing this he's able to try and locate their Soul Presence. The closer he is to them, the stronger their Presence is which makes it easier for him to find them. It can even bypass a Witch's Soul Protection. Though I doubt there are any out here."

"I see..." Cheshire nodded in understanding, "Well in that case shouldn't he have found her by now if he is able to do it so easily?" Cheshire asked.

"I would think so, but oh well. however long it takes that dormant brain of his to wake up." Drayden chuckled lightly.

"Whoa..." Apocalypto opened up his eyes quickly, "First off screw you ya bastard!" Apocalypto roared, "And second of all I found Ruin."

"Really?" The two asked.

"Yeah, don't sound so surprised though..." Apocalypto stood up and smiled evilly, "Because I found something else too..."

"Something else?" Drayden repeated.

"Someone else...a group of people actually."

"What more Meisters?" Cheshire asked.

"Was I talking to you pussy cat?!" Apocalypto snapped just to scare Cheshire. In which he was successful since Cheshire quickly hid behind Drayden.

"Well are there more Meisters?" Drayden asked.

"Oh yeah, there's a ton of Meisters out here. But they aren't what I found." Apocalypto's smile grew even more wicked.

"Then what did you find?"

"A witch..."

* * *

"There she is..." An older man's voice, that carried a thick Russian accent, said looking down as Rika was walking through the snowy streets of Moscow.

"The girl we've been looking for..." A feminine voice, with a similar accent, said looking on as well.

"Guess we should get ready to move eh? We need to follow her just to make sure." A younger Russian man's voice said as he sat between the two.

"No, I know its her." The older man said, "I can sense her Soul...it is just as strong as I remember."

"Should we attack now then?" The woman asked.

"I'm saying we don't, we'd cause a scene in the middle of Moscow." The younger man informed, "I say we just keep track of her for now."

"It is not of my best interest to simply follow...but you are right. I do not wish to make such moves based upon feelings of anger." The older man surrendered, "I have taught you well."

"You have..." The younger Russian man agreed as he stood up and they continued to watch Rika.

"You keep track, and let us know if anything goes weary." The older man ordered as he and the female had left.

"Aye, aye."

* * *

"Hmmm..." Rika looked around the store, she felt that she was being watched. It was not a feeling she was a very big fan of.

_"Guess I should've put on my Soul Protection like Ruin suggested..."_ Rika thought to herself, _"but oh well...if they want me they can come get me."_

* * *

"A witch eh?" Drayden grinned looking at Apocalypto.

"Oh yeah...a witch..." Apocalypto repeated with a demonic grin on his face.

"A-A witch?" Cheshire repeated it to himself and for some reason he felt his stomach doing failed backflips. He did not like this feeling.

_"Is it her?" _Cheshire thought,_ "but my brand isn't burning...maybe it's just someone else...yeah that's it someone else."_

"Well..." Drayden looked at Apocalypto, "You know...haven't really had any good meals since we've been here."

"We just showed up..." Cheshire muttered to himself.

"I was thinking the same thing..."

"I'm guessing you're thinking that Ruin can wait?" Cheshire asked.

"Oh yeah..." Drayden replied, "Ruin can wait...tonight...we feast."

* * *

Next Time: Drayden, Apocalypto, and Cheshire are on the hunt for the Soul of a Witch! Much to the dismay of Cheshire. Though Rika now knows she is being followed, but the question is by who? Will the trio confront Rika in public, or will the one watching over her wait until she is alone for him to be able to guarantee a quick and easy victory? Or at least, that is what he wishes for.

Review!


	6. Witch Hunting?

**Witch Hunting?**

* * *

"We get to eat tonight! Yay!" Apocalypto cheered happily as he, Drayden, and Cheshire were jumping from roof to roof.

"So you think she'll taste good?" Apocalypto asked.

"Don't know, and don't care. But since she is a witch, she might have someone protecting her. Some kind of alliance. What witch doesn't have someone by their side?"

"..." Cheshire remained silent as he followed the two.

"Kehahahahah!" Apocalypto broke into an insane laughter, "I'm going to eat every soul that gets in the way! Even if it happens to be you pussy cat!" Apocalypto said glaring at Cheshire. Cheshire slowed down a bit to avoid Apocalypto's glare.

"Apoc stop it, okay? Just focus on finding the witch okay?"

"Kehehe...sure..."

* * *

"This guys is really following me..." Rika thought to herself as she was able to feel the Soul of someone nearby. It was the same Soul that had been following her. She chose to ignore it. Though it was incredibly tempting to attack the Meister.

"Ugh, but then I wouldn't hear the end of it from Ruin." Rika sighed, "But...maybe...if I don't do too much damage I can slide? Yeah...that sounds like a good idea." though thing was, Rika was walking down one of the busiest shopping streets in Moscow. Tverskaya Street. Tverskaya Street also had some of the worlds largest nightclubs. Rika didn't want to take her ordinary route home knowing she was being followed, actually she wasn't even walking home. She was just dragging the day along. Soon enough, the night did fall. Just as she wished.

Tverskaya Street was soon flooded with bodies. People had overflowed the street. Snow fell lightly. Various bright, blinding, and beautiful lights caught the gaze of many. Rika smiled lightly liking this time of day. Though, she still felt the Meisters Soul behind her. And she now had finally made a decision upon what her next plan of action would be. Rika stopped and turned around into the direction of the Meister. She then took to the skies and flew towards him, with her groceries in tow.

"What the?!" The Meister was shocked to figure out that he had been discovered. He quickly jumped out of Rika's way.

"You've been following me for so long, figured I'd introduce myself." She smiled.

* * *

"What's that?!" Cheshire asked pointing over towards the direction of Tverskaya Street as large blue flames roared into the sky.

"The witch is there!" Apocalypto cheered, "Kehahahahaha! Let us go! Decent job pussy!" Apocalypto laughed as he made a mad dash towards the pillar of blue flames.

"Ugh, Apocalypto wait!" Drayden chased after Apocalypto.

"H-hold on..." Cheshire reluctantly joined them on their way to the witch.

* * *

"D-Damn it..." The Russian Meister growled as he awaited to see Rika towards him. Before him bright blue flames. He heard the screams of everybody on Tverskaya Street as they ran trying to avoid the destruction.

"Stupid witch's..." He groaned, and upon those words Rika had appeared walking through a blanket of blue flames. As she did this the Russian Meister was finally able to get a good look at her.

Rika appeared to be around eighteen years of age, though she was relatively short standing at only around five feet and two inches in height. She also appeared rather skinny, and flat chested. Her skin appeared incredibly pale to the point of it seeming even ghostly, her pale blue hair that normally reached down to her mid-back was floating behind her due o the win. Her bangs fell right into her dark pink eyes, which had weird pupils that appeared like dragon slits. While smiling Rika revealed her four elongated and sharpened canine like fangs, that gave her a wolfish like appearance. Something else that had caught the Russian Meister's attention were the dragon tattoos that she had. There was one on her right cheek, one on both sides of her neck, and then one on the back of both of her hands. She is currently wearing a dark pink t-shirt underneath a black jacket, a pair of pale blue jeans along with black boots. One boot had pale blue laces and soles, while the other had pink laces and soles.

"What was that about witch's?" Rika asked.

"Hmph, I said...stupid witch's!" The Meister snickered as he jumped up in the air avoiding a kick by Rika. Rika looked up and caught a glimpse of the Meister. He appeared rather as a rather lean, well cut, young, possibly in his early twenties. He had long, wild, crimson red hair, and narrow dark eyes. He is wearing a red long sleeve shirt underneath a sleeveless black snow coat, around his neck was black scarf that was incredibly long, it also had a gold stripe at the end of it; he is also wearing dark colored jeans, and black combat boots.

"Why you running?" Rika asked looking at the Meister above, "Who are you?"

"The name is Grisha, Grisha Yeltsin. I am a Russian Meister part of the Witch Hunter group known as The Tribe." Grisha informed as he landed on the ground lightly in front of Rika, "And with you being a witch, your soul is mine for the taking."

"That's what you think."

"It's something I know...Kreshnik!"

"Yeah, I'm here..." A man's voice assured. Next to Grisha another man stood. The man appeared rather slender, and well cut, seemingly in his early twenties as well like Grisha. He has short brown hair, with slight stubble on his chin, and small brown eyes. He is currently wearing a black leather jacket with fur around the neck, underneath he dons a red shirt that has a white skull on the front, he is also wearing black leather jeans, around his thighs he has brown leather belt straps, and then finally a pair of brown boots with a fur trim around the brim.

"This is my weapon partner Kreshnik." Grisha informed, "And we are going to capture your soul."

"Sorry, but we can't let that happen! We need to eat tonight! Kehahahahaha!" Apocalypto roared as he appeared on the roof of a building and looking down at Grisha, Kreshnik, and Rika.

"Yo..." Was all Drayden said as he landed besides Apocalypto with his hands in his pockets.

"Who are you?" Grisha asked, "So let me guess...you call reinforcements?"

"What?! Hell no! I don't even know who they are!" Rika shouted.

"Yeah, we've never met the witch." Apocalypto shrugged, "But we do wish to eat her soul. So we kind of need her."

"Well sorry, but I need her soul as well." Grisha told them.

"Seems like this is going to be an all out brawl." Kreshnik stated as he looked around.

"Guess so." Grisha scoffed, "Kreshnik...it's about that time then if we're going to have a brawl."

"Agreed!" Kresnik jumped in the air towards Grisha. Kreshnik was enveloped in a bright light, and Grisha grabbed a hold of a long red handle that had brown leather tassels at the end of the hilt. Though this was not all, as this hilt was that of a silver double sided axe with red edges.

"A Meister! Drayden...can I?"

"You want to take out both of them at the same time, or one at a time?" Drayden asked.

"I say we do both!" Apocalypto's devilish smile grew.

"Have I missed anything?" Cheshire asked joining Drayden's side.

"Not yet, but you will want to watch out." Drayden told him.

"Hmm?"

"Here I go!" Apocalypto cheered as he leaped in the air and was enveloped by a blanket of dark energy. The dark energy split into two and wrapped itself around Drayden's arms. Around Drayden's arms slim, silver, clawed gauntlets stretched up to his forearms, on the forearms of the gauntlet skeleton heads were embedded in them, while red stones were infused on the back of the hands of the gauntlets.

"Uh oh..." Cheshire took a few steps back away from Drayden.

"Now..." Drayden looked at Grisha and Rika, "Who's first?"

* * *

Next Time: Well it appears as an all out brawl has ensued between a Russian Meister known as Grisha, Rika the Witch, and Drayden. Oh how fun this battle will be, but for who? Will Rika be able to hold off a Weapon Meister and a Demon Master at the same time? Or will she have to call upon a friend for a assistance?

Review!


	7. Fight for the Witches Soul Survival?

**Fight for the Witches Soul Survival!**

* * *

"So you two want to team up on a girl? Kind of kinky." Rika said teasingly.

"Uhh..." Grisha just kind of looked at Rika confused.

"Yo!" Drayden shouted as he punched Grisha across the face causing him to skid across the snowy ground. He then turned to Rika.

"I sure hope you're soul tastes as good as you look." Drayden complimented. Kind of.

"Well thanks sweetie, but compliments won't get you anywhere with me. My hear lies with destruction!" Rika stretched one hand out and one of her dragon tattoos began to move. Soon enough the dragon tattoo became animated and released a blast of blue flames.

"Drayden watch out!" Cheshire shouted.

"I got it..." Drayden raised one of his gauntlet armored hands and deflected the blue flames.

"Ha!" Rika had appeared in front of Drayden and prepared to punch him at full force. Drayden caught her fist, but soon let go and jumped out of the way as a wave of red flames came in between the two.

"That was pretty close..." Drayden looked over to see Grisha twirling his axe. He then lunged towards Rika.

"Bring it on pretty boy!" Rika snickered sticking her hand out and releasing another blast of blue flames. Grisha slashed his way through the blue flames and appeared right in front of her.

"Stupid witch!" Grisha swung his scythe upwards towards Rika, but it was stopped by Drayden. Drayden then threw a punch towards Grisha. Grisha ducked the attack, then snickered.

"Whiplash!" Grisha muttered, and suddenly the leather tassels at the end of his axe extended out and began a relentless barrage of lashings against Drayden's back. Drayden winched from the pain, but cut it short by kneeing Grisha in the chest. Grisha skidded back and held his chest pain.

"You boys fighting over me? How cute!" Rika snickered as she leaped in the air and landed a kick across Drayden's face. Drayden skidded to the side and wiped some blood off of his face.

"Witch... " Was all he muttered. Grisha swung his scythe towards Rika, and a streak of flames was released once more towards her. Rika quickly took to the skies avoiding the flaming attack.

_"She's getting away!"_ Apocalypto roared, _"Drayden get her damn it!"_

"Don't tell me what to do you..." Drayden replied rolling his eyes at his Demons comments.

"I'm coming for you!" Grisha shouted as he leaped towards Rika, the leather tassels at the end of his axe extended out after Rika. Rika avoided them with ease, and dove straight towards Grisha. She punched him in the face and sent Grisha back down to the snowy ground below.

"Ugh..." Grisha wiped more blood from his face and stood up. He witnessed Drayden going after Rika.

"Yo..." Drayden looked at Rika with his gauntlet arms across his chest.

"Hey there, so you want my soul too? I guess what's on the inside really does matter." Rika said jokingly.

"To an extent." Drayden shrugged, "But whatever...I'm trying to avoid using any of my powers. So if you could just let me devour your soul everything will be okay."

"Ha! Are you crazy?! Why would I let you eat my soul?! Maybe I want to eat your soul hun, ya never know." Rika shrugged.

"Whatever..." Drayden spun around to try and land a hook kick. Rika ducked and flew back outstretching both of her arms. Two blasts of blue flames were reelased from her hands, thanks to her dragon tattoos. Drayden blocked the blue flames, but then realized Grisha was behind him.

"Damn it..." Drayden moved out of the way of the flames and let them fly towards Grisha. Grisha stopped the flames and chased after Drayden. Drayden quickly redirected himself over towards Rika.

"You guys are persistent! I like it!" Rika smiled as she sent out another blast of blue flames. Drayden moved out of the way, and Grisha sent the attacks back down to a nearby building causing it to explode in flames.

"Whew!" Rika cheered, "That was awesome!" She smiled.

_"Crazy..."_ Cheshire thought kind of scared looking at the witch having fun destroying random buildings.

"Hey get out of the way!" Grisha shouted grabbing Drayden's shoulder. Drayden elbowed Grisha in the face, and continued his pursuit of Rika.

"Huh...this is such a hassle just to get to her soul!" Drayden growled.

_"You're telling me! Can we please just knock her out already?!"_ Apocalypto asked.

"Shut up 'Poc!" Drayden growled.

"Your Demon getting on your nerves?" Rika asked as she appeared above Drayden.

"Only every now and then." Drayden smirked, "But not once we eat your soul!" Drayden turned around and grabbed a hold of Rika's ankle. Suddenly from all around streaks of shadows shot up from the ground and swirled around the witch.

"Wait what the?!"

"Yup, Apocalypto is a Demon who can control the Darkness. Which involves Shadows..." The shadows wrapped up Rika tightly.

"Crap!"

"No!" Grisha dashed towards Rika and Drayden with his axe ready and flaming.

"Yo, calm down." Drayden looked over to Grisha and raised his free hand. A vortex of shadows swirled in front of the palm of Drayden's hand. It then released a black concentrated beam towards Grisha. Grisha raised his axe and defended against the attack, but he was still sent crashing down into a nearby burning building.

"Well..." Drayden looked over to Rika, "Seems like I got you now huh?" Suddenly a bright light shone blinding Drayden.

"Crap... " He muttered.

"Sorry, but I cannot allow you to kidnap my partner." A feminine voice informed.

"Hmm?" Drayden turned to the direction of where he heard the voice and laid his eyes upon that of a slender, well endowed, and curvaceous woman. Her waist length hair was as white as snow, she has big royal purple eyes. She did not seem to well dressed for he Moscow weather. As in, she is wearing a black bikini top, a long, black flowing dress, and black heeled boots.

"Hey Ruin..." Rika chuckled lightly.

"Huh...Rika how un-lady like of you." Ruin sighed and shook her head, "You are just out here causing pure destruction. That is not what a lady should be doing, especially in a public place. On top of that it appears as though you have been caught."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Drayden asked.

"Me? I guess I have not introduced myself. Well..." Ruin turned to face Drayden properly, "I am the Demon known as Ruin."

"Demon?!" Drayden, Apocalypto, and Cheshire all said at the same time.

"Yes, a Demon. And you are a Demon Master as well." Ruin observed.

"This is true." Drayden nodded.

"Well it is nice to run into more Demons for once." Ruin smiled, "But may I ask why you are trying to capture my friend?"

"Another witch?! Guess I can kill two with one axe!" Grisha shouted swinging his axe sending out a burst of flames.

"Crap..." Drayden released Rika from his shadows and they quickly split.

"Well we kind of wanted to eat her Soul since it is that of a witch, but since she is your partner we can't." Drayden sighed.

"Oh really now?" Ruin asked.

"Yeah, but we'll talk about that after we get the hell out of here." Drayden told them.

"I don't think so!" Grisha growled as he held his axe out in front of him again, "Kreshnik!"

_"Right!"_

"Soul..." The two began to give off an immensely bright, flaming soul presence around them. The flaming sphere began to spread, and everything it touched would ignite in to flames and burn.

"Oooooh!" Rika was intrigued with the destruction going on.

"Huh...Rika you are such a child. How un-lady like of you to enjoy such destruction." Ruin sighed.

"Ssshhh...watch it burn."

"Drayden! You should stop him!" Cheshire shouted.

"Yeah...before he does something crazy." Drayden stretched out one hand. As he did this the shadows around Grisha wrapped up and coated his flaming orb that he was surrounded in. When he did this Grisha was trapped.

"Crap! What the hell is this?!" Grisha shouted.

"Well...we should go now." Drayden suggested.

"Yes, follow us back to our apartment." Ruin insisted.

"I'll follow you anywhere..." Apocalypto said as he returned back to his normal state.

"Ugh, do we have too?" Rika pouted.

"Yes, now come on." Ruin told Rika.

"Ugh, fine." Ruin and Rika began to leave, via flight. Drayden, Apocalypto, and Cheshire chased after them. They, had found their first Demon.

* * *

Next Time: Drayden, Apocalypto, and Cheshire gather at the apartment of Rika and Ruin. There Drayden attempts to get them to join them and to meet with Lucian. Though meanwhile, somewhere else in Moscow Grisha is breaking the news of his failed attempt to his comrades. And now that they know the current situation, they decide its time to take decisive action. How will this turn out? Will Rika and Ruin join Drayden? And if they do, will they even escape Moscow alive now that The Tribe plans on taking them out?

Review!


End file.
